


The One With the Magic Book

by mikkimouse



Series: Once In A Blue Moon Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: THERES A MAGIC LIBRARY& STILES FINDS THESE BOOKS WITH PEOPLES LIFE STORIES IN DETAIL& HE FINDS HIS& HE READS HIS FUTURE& SKIMS WAY AHEAD THEN BAM LANDS ON A PAGE DESCRIBING HARDCORE SEX WITH DEREK WHO WAS ALSO LOOKING AT THE BOOK THEN SHIT GOES DOWN





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt STILL makes me laugh out loud. 
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/125572915050/theres-a-magic-library-stiles-finds-these-books).

Stiles’s face is red. It has to be red, because it feels hot enough for him to _cook bacon on.  
_

Beside him, Derek is frozen stiff, eyes fixed on the book in front of them.  


Stiles clears his throat. “So,” he says, because he has to say _something_. “That’s, um. Detailed.”  


Derek nods. His eyes are the size of dinner plates. “The artist is…talented. And imaginative.”

_Imaginative_. Well, if Stiles didn’t already want to die from embarrassment, he certainly did now. “I didn’t even know that position was possible in the real world. I thought porn was lying to me.”

Derek coughs. “You just have to make sure at least one partner is, uh. Limber.”  


“Wait, what?” Stiles whips his head around. “You’ve _done_ that?! With a guy and everything?”

Derek is blushing so hard his _ears_ are pink. “Maybe.”  


Stiles gapes. “Holy _shit_.” He can’t even keep the roughness out of his voice. “If you’re ever up for telling, I’d like to hear that story.”  


“I don’t think I’m up for telling,” Derek says, and finally takes his eyes off the book. “But…I might be up for showing. If you wanted.”  


Stiles stares for all of five seconds before he tackles Derek to the ground. “Oh my God, _yes_.”  


(Derek shows him that position, and a few others besides. They tell the pack they finally got their heads out of their asses while doing research. It’s accurate enough.)  



End file.
